Garside Grange
This article is about the building. For the school, see Independent Day School. Garside Grange is a previously disused building converted into a school and the main setting of Young Dracula ''in Series 3, 4 and 5. It was the second home to the Dracula family within the United Kingdom, and the current home of Ingrid Dracula and Piers. It is a large, red-brick building built originally as a Victorian mansion in the 19th century, and seems to reside in the country, a short distance from the city of Liverpool. Series 3 & 4 The Count and Vlad have bought and converted an abandoned Garside Grange into a day school, which Vlad himself attends, and currently reside in the upper level. The Count has hired head teacher Alexandra McCauley to manage the school. At the end of Series 4 the school is forced to close due to "roof damage", damage unbeknown of the school to be caused by Elizabeta. Series 5 Count Dracula decides to turn Garside into a hotel inspired by a vampire who had done the same to lure in victims. The plan eventually backfires, and the old building remains largely disused. After uncovering the Magister Maleficorum, Count Dracula and Renfield invite breather guests to view the house with the hope of selling it ([[Open House|''Open House]]). In ''The Darkest Hour'' the Blood Seed grows to fill much of the upper level of the building after Morgan eats the forbidden fruit. The Draculas defeat him in the entrance hall by combining all the vampires' energies. At the end of Series 5 it is revealed that Piers has bought the building. He told Ingrid that because of her involvement in the making of his successful game, she had a fifty per cent share. The two hug and Ingrid tells him that she always wanted a "throne of my own". Vlad then leaves Garside with Talitha whilst Count Dracula leaves with Renfield for Australia. Interior A large old building with many secrets passageways and hidden rooms, Garside is home to many unique and beautiful characteristics. Some of the main features include: *A gate with a menacing gargoyle *A courtyard *A balcony *A main staircase and entrance hall *A throne room and main dining area *A large kitchen *Several attic spaces *A secret cupboard (in which the Magister Maleficorum was stored) *Dozens of disused classrooms *A garlic pit behind a false cupboard (which Goody McEldrich was pushed into) *An entertainment area, including a fire pit (seen in Carpathian Feast) *A basement with a large cage (also seen in ''Carpathian Feast''), and where the Blood Mirror was kept in Series 3 *The blood cellar (where blood bottles are stored) *Multiple bedooms and chambers *A lead lined room (in which the Draculas were trapped in ''Sun And Heir'') *A sports hall (seen in ''The Good, the Bad and the Undead'') *A security system (set up by Piers before the beginning of ''Bite Me'') Filming The latter three series were filmed entirely in Liverpool across multiple locations. Garside Grange's real life twin was the disused Margaret Bevan School situated in West Derby in the north of Liverpool. Filming was also done for Garside in 'Croxteth Hal'l, Liverpool. Gallery 01486.jpg 06496.jpg 27781.jpg scene01276.jpg scene34336.jpg scene25611.jpg scene03901.jpg 02026.jpg 16186.jpg 17176.jpg 01951.jpg 23596.jpg 00301.jpg 01126.jpg 03676.jpg 14281.jpg 30391.png 00466.jpg 01801.jpg 28261.png 01501.jpg 53581.jpg 53146.jpg 52426.jpg 38866.jpg 14086.jpg 28261.jpg 15421.jpg 18031.jpg 43906.jpg scene39316.jpg scene13621.jpg scene15286.jpg scene10471.jpg scene00911.jpg scene17746.jpg 00451.jpg 27526.jpg 27346.jpg 22066.jpg 41161.jpg 43816.jpg 44116.jpg 41971.jpg 28996.jpg 02416.jpg 32401.jpg 03751.jpg 35431.jpg 30676.jpg 38026.jpg 48526.jpg Category:Locations